Once Upon a Rocky Horror-ween
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Emma bets that Regina couldn't handle being Sheriff. Regina bets Emma couldn't handle being Mayor. A bet is made... But Regina forgets what day it's on.


Friday the 26th October: Budget meeting at the Mayor's office. Emma drifted in and out of attentiveness, until she heard Regina mention her station from the other end of the table.

"I don't see why we even have a Sheriff, there's no crime." She muttered.

"And yet getting rid of the Sheriff entirely would only send the crime rates soaring." Emma returned.

"You don't even do your paperwork, Miss Swan… Perhaps I should find a more reliable replacement."

"I think you'll find I've filed all of the paperwork needed."

"But not on time."

Emma leant forward, smirking. The other attendees around the conference table stared between them as if watching a tennis match. "Let's make a bet. I bet dinner that you wouldn't handle being Sheriff." Emma smirked. This would be her way of getting something going, romantically, with the Mayor. She'd finally come to terms with her feelings.

"My father once told me to never bet more than half a dime… But _I_ bet dinner that you couldn't handle being Mayor for a day."

"If I lose, I'll take you out for dinner. If you lose, you have to come to Ruby's party with me. We swap for this Wednesday."

"You're on."

Emma smirked to herself. The coming Wednesday was Halloween. Regina would have her hands full.

That Wednesday, 'Sheriff Mills' received three calls for TP'ing, four for egging, two for teenagers scaring young children and needing to be reprimanded, and eight for muggings once the night had fallen.

Let's just say she was glad she wore comfortable clothes and her one pair of sneakers.

Emma, on the other hand, breezed through her day. She arrived at the office in her nicest clothes - her only suit, minus the jacket and tie – at nine in the morning, opposing the early 6am start of the Sheriff that day. She signed off on all necessary paperwork and wrote an interesting, albeit fake, report on how she admired Regina's body, leaving a shortcut on her desktop for the brunette to view the next day. She then picked Henry up from school at three, and took him to the mansion at five, when her day ended.

'Mayor Swan' knew very well that Regina's shift would last until seven thirty that night, when the Deputy would take over.

As the brunette slouched through the door of 108, she was a little awakened by the smell of cooked food. Emma stepped out of the kitchen to greet her.

"I uh… I made dinner. You look like crap."

The shorter woman kicked her shoes off and sighed happily at the feeling of free feet. "You won. I should be cooking."

"Actually, you should be going to Ruby's party later."

"Yeah well you set me up. How was I supposed to remember today was Halloween in the heat of the moment? I shouldn't have to go."

"I can't control that. You _could_ have changed the day, but you didn't." They walked into the dining room together, where Henry was already sitting and a home made pizza sat in the middle of the table. "Now, Regina…" Emma smiled as she sat down. "Do you have something to say to me?"

The other woman sighed. "I underestimated the stress of your job." The blonde grinned and Regina turned to Henry. "Are you going to do your homework after dinner?"

"I already did it, at your office after school."

"Then will you tidy your room like you promised?"

"Done. And no, Emma didn't help." Regina had to admit that she was a little speechless. Henry had always put off his homework and chores. "Can we play videogames after dinner?" He asked, biting into a slice of pizza.

"Don't you want to go trick or treating? You have that Captain America costume."

"It's just that… We usually go together, and you look really tired and no offence, Emma, but it wouldn't be the same without mom."

"Henry, I don't care how tired I am, I want to go trick or treating with you. Miss Swan can come too, if she wishes."

* * *

Regina had changed into a costume she'd bought just for Henry's friends theme this year – Black Widow's catsuit, minus the wig. Emma gawked at her as she came down the stairs next to a tiny Captain America.

When she finally stopped her mouth from hanging open, she pulled her shoes on. "Y'know, I don't have a costume."

"That's okay, I'm sure you'll be scary enough." The brunette winked. Henry laughed at his mother's comment.

The three met up with Henry's group of friends in the middle of town. The other parents left, leaving their children in the care of the Mayor and Sheriff.

As they made their rounds, Emma couldn't help but feel jealous and possessive. The way grown, married men and horny teenage boys were leering at Regina made her want to put and arm around the catsuit-covered waist and show them that the older woman was hers… But that would probably make them stare more.

The reached one of the final houses and as the kids walked up to the door, the blonde couldn't take it any more. A teenage boy was staring out of his bedroom window, obviously mentally undressing the Mayor. That did it for the Sheriff, who grabbed the other woman and pulled her into a hard kiss.

"I was wondering when you'd snap." Red lips mumbled against pink.

"Mine." Emma growled, earning a happy smile from Regina, before a nod and another kiss.

The kids turned around after getting their candy and Henry nearly dropped his pillowcase.

* * *

The whole group made their way back to the mansion, the two older women holding hands.

"Now, children, Kathryn is going to be looking after you tonight. Emma has invited me to Ruby's party."

Emma got a bag from her car and headed up to Regina's bedroom to change. The brunette came up afterwards to find the blonde wearing only a skimpy gold bikini and going through Regina's wardrobe.

"What are you doing? What are you _wearing_?!"

"It's Rocky Horror themed. I'm finding you something appropriate. I _did_find a maid outfit, but Ruby is Magenta. But of course that doesn't mean you won't be wearing it some time in the very near future." She smirked. "Aha!" She held up black lace panties, criss-crossing stockings, a corset and a pair of black knee length leather boots.

"I am _not_ wearing that ensemble!"

"We can do this the easy way… or the hard way."

* * *

Ruby opened the door and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Madame _Mayor_!"

"She's not Mayor tonight Rubes. She's Frankie Furter, and I'm her creation, Roxy." Emma smirked and wrapped her arm around Regina's waist as they walked in.

Before the party started and after all the guests arrived, everyone sat down to watch the movie. Every attendee sang along with the character they were dressed as and Emma was surprised to find that Regina knew even the spoken words by heart, and a fantastic voice to boot. The brunette enjoyed finding out Emma had a great voice too.

By the end of the night, Ruby found 'Frankie Furter' and 'Roxy' devouring each other in her spare bedroom.

Agreeing to that silly bet turned out to be the best thing Regina had ever done.


End file.
